


Feathers

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme 10: Morning ritual(s)</p><p>Morning ritual with a twist</p><p>So technically 10.1</p><p>Whatever, it's cutesy</p><p>Note: I know Pietro was called Peter in the Days of Future Past movie. In this, I call him Pietro. Also, I know Pietro would be like 30 / 40 odd at this point in his timeline but I still see him in my mind's eyes as a 19 year old trouble maker, so that is what he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

Pietro woke up earlier than normal and groaned a little. He shifted around on the bed before he sat up on his knees, looking around the room blearily. A smile crossed onto his face as his eyes fell onto the brunet sleeping next to him. The silverette leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the elder’s lips, giggling softly when the other smiled in his sleep. Pietro sat with his feet on the floor, stretching out before reaching for a pillow... And slamming it down on the other’s chest.  
  
//  
  
Peter woke up with a yell, panicking for a moment before seeing the grin on Pietro’s face, the pillow in his hand.  
  
“Oh ho, you wanna play that game, huh?”  
  
Peter sat up, grabbed his own pillow and slammed it into Pietro’s side. The teen let out a yell before laughing, kneeling on the bed to get a better grip before furiously attacking Peter with the pillow he held. Peter was laughing, attacking back with just as much as force as he was being hit with. There was a ripping noise and both men fell back with a yell as a pillow exploded, feathers going everywhere. Peter laughed and dropped the fabric in his hand, collapsing back on the bed of feathers. Pietro laughed a little before straddling Peter, attacking with his unruined pillow into – _rip_ – that too broke.  
  
//  
  
The two men sat laughing as the feathers drifted around them before Peter carefully flipped them over so he was straddling Pietro, moving down for a soft kiss that slowly turned passionate. Pietro’s arms slid around Peter’s body, resting on his shoulders before they pulled back.  
  
“Do you have to go..?”  
  
“The Novacore requested us... I’m afraid I have to.”  
  
“But you only just got back!”  
  
Pietro’s voice was a long, high-pitched whine. He didn’t care if he sounded like a child right now. It wasn’t fair. Peter would be here for a week then off for god knows how long, off protecting the galaxy as per usual.  
  
“I know I did but, I promise, when I get back I will make every missed minute up to you.”  
  
“Hmmm you better.”  
  
They laughed softly before they kissed, all tongue and passion before Peter pulled back and stood up.  
  
“Get dressed and we can have a date before I have to leave again.”  
  
The speedster smiled and shot upright into the bathroom, straight into the shower. Sure, he would miss Peter, but Peter always knew how to make the time when he went away special.


End file.
